Mixed up
by DarkFallenAngel123
Summary: "I have to attend Ouran High School, a school where intellect has no place and you buy yourself in. This should be...interesting." A story on my hostess and a few other OCs that don't belong to me But I've asked to use Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Up

Chapter One – Today you are a...hostess?

You know, because I'm rich, people tend to think I'm a spoilt brat with everything going for them. Farther from the truth than you can actually get. Yes, I do tend to get spoilt, but that's just my parents way of trying to buy my affection and sometimes, yeah, I do tend to think, "Wow, my parents must really love me." However, there is always that little voice at the back of my head which makes me see sense and sometimes makes me want to distance myself even more from them. Also, I have to fight to get what I want; I had to work to get my recording sessions, my bass, most of my clothes. It's not that if I asked, they'd say no, it's because I don't _want_ to ask. I know, it sounds weird... I guess I'm just stubborn.

Well, anyway, it's my first day of school. I have to attend Ouran High School, a school where intellect has no place and you _buy_ yourself in. This should be...interesting.

I can already tell that I'll hate this school because the girl's uniforms are so disgusting that I've had to wear the boys. Also, the boy's uniform is plain as hell so I've mixed it up a bit. I think I look okay in it... I've got the blue blazer but I've stuck some pins and badges on the left chest part, I'm wearing the little jumper thing to go under it properly and the shirt and tie... Okay, I've lowered the tie a bit and not done up the top button, so sue me! I've traded the trousers for black cut offs that go to just above my knee and I'm wearing long black socks and my blue converses.

I hope to startle, or maybe even shock, the snooty kids at Ouran. I haven't blended in at my last schools and I don't intend to start now.

Applying a bit of eyeliner, I examine myself in the mirror and then brush my long hair. I yawn as I pick up my backpack and attempt to make it out of the door...

No luck, Mother yells, "Wait! We need to take your picture!" I groan and shut the door and turn back. Mother and Father are standing at the bottom of the staircase, beaming at me and Mother holding the camera as if it was a weapon. Dad comes over and drapes his arm over my shoulder as Mum takes numerous shots. When she's finished, I try to escape, but am pulled back to have pictures with her. I sigh after the countless photos and make another bid for freedom, but now she needs 'one more of just me.'

Thank the lord! I've finally gotten out of the door and I'm on my way to school. Mum and Dad insisted I took the car; however, I and a girl I met over the holidays have plans to walk to school together.

She seems okay; she doesn't laugh at my London accent and doesn't question my eyeliner, so I think we'll get on fine. I have a slight skip in my step as I approach her house; she's waiting for me outside her grand gates, smiling slightly. She's wearing a kind of customised version of the girl's uniform; she has it up to her knees and with short sleeves, not including the puffball shoulders. She has white stockings and little black shoes.

"You look nice, Emirii," I greet with a grin. She pulls a face and then says,

"Why are you wearing the boy uniform?"

"I love you too, Emirii."

It takes us a while to get there, but, we get there five minutes early. I can feel a few people's eyes on me; I have to grin, especially when I hear,

"What the hell is that girl wearing?" Emirii nudges me,

"They're talking about you, Mahato," she hisses, I give a shrug to show I don't give a damn and she raises an eyebrow.

We walk to our class when the bell goes; we're the same age so we didn't have to worry about being split up. We notice that all of our classmates had little groups they hung around with, I lean back on my chair and Emirii sat on my desk, we start to chat for a while, until, we are rudely interrupted by some perverts. One of them taps my nose and I look up, they grin and one of them says,

"Can you two please come to music room three, later?" I blink but Emirii nods. They smile and clap their hands together,

"Cool, we'll see you two later."

I look at Emirii and raise an eyebrow; she shrugs and says, "They were cute..." With an exasperated groan, I head-butt the desk, I will hate it here.

About an hour later and many failed bids for freedom, I find myself in music room three. On my right there is a girl who I recognize by name and not by face and Emirii, whom is busy drooling over a tall guy with glasses.

There are seven of them, they all seem exactly opposite. The two perverts who approached us earlier smile at a tall blonde guy,

"See, boss! We _told _you we could get pretty girls!" Emirii nudges me and I find it hard not to burst out laughing and point out I came here because Emirii wanted to, not because _I_ did! (Honest gov'!) The tall blonde guy comes over to us,

"Hello ladies! I am Tamaki Suoh and I have a proposition." I raise my eyebrows,

"Oh?" the girl next to me inquires, flicking her black hair. He smiles at us,

"You see, we're the school's host club and we..."

"Wait! Wait!" I hold my hand up to shush him, "You're all a bunch of ego maniac guys who entertain girls with no life?" Tamaki looks stunned for a moment and Emirii elbows me; I shut up and then say,

"Sorry, do go on."

Tamaki clears his throat and then says, "Well, the principle of Ouran loves the club but has become pretty concerned that the boys are unhappy." My eyes widen,

"No! No way! No hope in hell!" I go to turn away and storm out, the one with the glasses and that Emirii was drooling over earlier takes a step further and then stops me.

"You're Mahato Tanaka, right?" I turn and face him,

"Yeah?" he grins and pushes his glasses further up his nose, I know that look.

"Oh shit... Kyouya? Kyouya Ootori?" he nods and I sigh,

"You have something to blackmail me, don't you?" he says nothing but I see the gleam in his eye,

"Fine, I'll join." Emirii says nothing; she just nods to show she's in as well. The other girl shakes her head,

"I'm not!" she turns to make a break for it, the two perverts stick their foot out and makes her fall over and head first into a bunch of china. She scowls at them and then Kyouya says,

"That's going to cost... You can work it off," she shakes her head,

"I'll pay!" the twins whisper something into her ear, she goes chalk-white and then stands by me again,

"Fine," she says, deflated.

Tamaki beams, a girlish looking boy smiles faintly at us, "Welcome to the club," I blink and then smile gently back. Tamaki's beam turns into a scowl and he goes ballistic,

"Don't stare at my daughter! That's an order!"

As he blares on I blink at the brunette and mouth, "Daughter?" he rolls his eyes and goes,

"They thought I was a boy, made me join the host club, found out I was a girl and I've got to stay here and chat up boys." I nod; this 'club' thing is already starting to freak me out...


	2. Chapter 2

Mixed Up

Shopping Fun (Not.)

The first week of the host club was easy. All I had to do was sit and listen to guys compliment my accent, which, I already know is sexy and do not need telling. The host members can be fun, that Tamaki is annoying but can be pure comedy sometimes. Karen is sweet, she's a lot like Haruhi and often blushes when she's talking to guys, it can be quite amusing to watch sometimes. Emirii is just Emirii, looking as though she's about to burst out laughing every time some poor boy asks her out, she can't keep her eyes off Kyouya who has yet to tell me what he has as blackmail material for me.

Basically, we're like some big dysfunctional family. Tamaki and Kyouya frequently call each other Mother and Father (which is admittedly worrying) so I guess the rest of us is their children? Hey, they're cooler than my actual parents.

That was until they dropped the bomb.

"What do you freaking mean _dance_?" I say incredulously. The twins, whom I've gotten pretty close to, interject with,

"You know… dresses, music, dancing…" I shake my head,

"I get _that_, you idiots! But _why?" _Kyouya, the sly twat, says something about how it's 'tradition'.

"Hey, traditions always have to end," says Karen next to me, I shoot her an appreciative look and we both look over at Emirii, please let her be on my side for once.

"I think it'd be fun…"

God damn it.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki says, standing up from his chair and pointing up as though he was some sort of Adonis, "That makes …uh… all of us against two! I assume you all have formal wear?"

I used to, but it was pink so it was later donated to my little sister. She appreciated it. Karen looks hopeless and Emirii smiles, "Yes, but they're old. Why can't we get new ones?" Tamaki looks at Emirii as though she was everything that was right with the world.

"Wonderful idea! We'll meet at the mall at twelve sharp on Saturday," Mall? Isn't that a shopping centre? Shopping? Oh for god sake.

"Do I have t-" I see a glint in Kyouya's eye and immediately shut up. Shopping will have to do.

I make sure I get up early, knowing that if I'm late the consequences will be brutal. When I get there, it's only me, Honey and Mori there. I smile at the two, "You two came early too?" Mori, obviously, says nothing but Honey bounds over to me,

"We came to get ice cream first!" he pauses, "Sorry… But we didn't buy you one, but you can have the tissue from the cone!"

I smile, even though he's older than me, Honey is too cute to hate even in the slightest. "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer." Honey beams up at me and starts to talk about something else, but in all honesty, I'm not taking any notice.

Soon enough, everyone is here and things get really odd without any real reason. We split into groups three groups; basically, we all go off in our groups that were randomly chosen out of a hat. The three groups consist of Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi and Emirii, Hikaru, Kaoru and Karen and then Honey, Mori and me. Pretty chuffed that I _didn't_ get Tamaki's group; I walk around with Honey and Mori, quite content. I get dragged into some posh shop and Honey starts to ogle at shoes and other accessories.

"Don't we get the dress first?" Honey smiles at me,

"Save the best for last!" he says brightly, I don't have the heart to ask him what happens if they don't match. He decides on a pair of white stilettos with ruffles at the front, a simple chain necklace with a small heart with a bit of diamond in it and a cute little ring. I go to get out my purse but Mori halts me, pulling out a credit card with some of the clubs money on there. I blink at it and then realize what he's doing; I blush at my stupidity and put back my purse in my tote bag. We go on and by the time that we reach the dress store, it's Honey's usual naptime, which means he's fallen asleep on Mori's shoulders.

I look up at Mori, "You really care about him… Huh?" I say, it's actually really sweet, though, I'd never say that. Mori nods and carries the small boy normally in case he fell off. I smile and nudge him slightly,

"So what's going on between you two? Dating or…" I see the corners of his mouth twinge up into a smile.

"Mitzkuni's my cousin, my family used to be their servants but we were married into their bloodline." I look up at him and blink, I think that's the most he's ever spoke to me… I should commemorate the moment; maybe count the syllables or something. Nope, instead I just say, "Oh."

We look through countless of dresses, I feel totally hopeless and Mori isn't doing anything to help. I smile up at him, "Could you give me a hand here? I'm totally clueless at normal girl things."

Mori looks down at me; he blinks and then traces a few aisles quickly. He walks over to one and pulls out as though it just magically appeared, and I must admit, I really like it. It's a simple white dress that's about knee length, goes in at the waist with a red sash with a red flower pattern going up to the side and no straps, it's corseted at the back and has a matching wrap to go with it. I smirk and look up at him, "Didn't know you had such good taste, should I go and try it on?" he doesn't say anything but I take it as a yes and go over to the changing rooms.

Even behind the curtain, I still hate changing. I quickly pull on the dress and then look in the mirror on the wooden cubicle-like wall. It fits really well and even if I say so myself, I look great. I pad out of the changing room and look at Mori, "Look okay?" I say, looking totally uninterested. Honey is awake by now and bounces over to me,

"You look so cute, Hato-Chan!" I smile at him,

"Thanks Honey-Senpai," Honey looks at Mori,

"Doesn't she look good?" he gushes; Mori sticks a thumb up so I assume that means yes and smile graciously at him. I look at my reflection one last time and then step back inside the changing room and draw the curtain. I change back into my ordinary clothes; I look at myself in the mirror and realize that I look completely different in my plain black and white vest and skinny jeans. I smirk and pull the curtains back, unsure which girl I like the best. I run my hand through my hair, "Can we just buy this and go?" I say, looking away from them both. So, we pay, I get an odd look from the cashier woman as if she's saying, '_and why would someone like you want this dress?'_ I want it because I freaking like it and I'm being forced to go to some crappy dance, do you take credit?

We meet up with the others at some food court, I've seen it all before as has Karen and Haruhi, however, the others make it out to be some amazing land they've never come across let alone heard of. It's fascinating to watch them all eat 'commoner' food, they chew their fries and burgers so daintily as if they were having food with an important business colleague or something. Emirii looks at Mori, "I hope you got 'Hato a nice _pink _dress," before he could answer, the leftover wrapper of my burger was tossed at her face…. It was _definitely not_ by me. I would never dream of such a thing. Karen looked at Emirii,

"What did you get then?" Emirii tapped her nose and took a fry, Tamaki then started to commandeer the conversation, boring us all half to death.

When I get home, my Mum and little sister pester me to show what I've born. Reluctantly, I pull out my dress and accessories. My little sister looks at my jewellery in awe, asking if after I'm finished with them is it okay if she has them for dress up and my Mum looks as though she's going to burst out into a fresh flood of tears. Her voice wavers as she says,

"I like what these boys are doing to you, you're acting like a normal girl," Thanks Mum, I appreciate your love too. I simply smile and say I'm really tired and would like to be left alone to get some rest, they buy it and I get to excuse myself up into my room.

I collapse on my bed and think about what my Mother just so kindly said. I find myself smirking and putting my hands behind my head, freak out Mother, mission accomplished.


End file.
